


Not Yet

by Bold_Cherry



Series: Practice Ficlets [1]
Category: Brallon - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform, jailbait!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bold_Cherry/pseuds/Bold_Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Practising smut-writing. For Hannah.<br/>Jailbait!Brendon/Young!Dallon-verse</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Practising smut-writing. For Hannah.  
> Jailbait!Brendon/Young!Dallon-verse

It's not that he didn't want to (because god, did he fucking want to) it's just that he couldn't. Or well, he could, but it wouldn't be right. Or it would be right, but it wouldn't be legal.

Dallon groaned and slammed his face into his pillow. Falling in love with a 15 year old, when you're 21, is a really fucking stupid idea, he decided.

They worked together, at a store. It was Brendon's first job. His job was to clock in at late afternoon and clean the storage room and mop the floors in the store. Dallon's was to clock in early in the morning, refill the shelves, sit behind the cash register and order stock. He was finished around the same time Brendon was, and would usually hang around talking to the boy while Brendon waited for his mom to pick him up. After only a few weeks, Dallon started having these.. Dreams, about the boy with big brown eyes, silky black hair, pearly white smile and loud laugh. He'd wake up at 4 in the morning, all sweaty and sticky, with the image of a flushed, moaning Brendon still lingering behind his eyelids.

When Brendon, blushing and stuttering, asked Dallon if he wanted to hang out sometime that weekend, Dallon said yes without thinking about their ages. It's just that Brendon acted so much older than he was, he was easy to talk to, and he had this extreme boyish charm that Dallon really didn't have a chance against.

One weekend became several, and that turned into week days and Dallon driving Brendon home. And one day, 4 months after they'd met, they shared a very hesistant and careful kiss in Dallon's car, before Brendon jumped out and ran up to his frontdoor.

They'd been together since then. No one knew, but them. Dallon wasn't exactly interested in the scenario that someone found out and decided to report him as a disgusting pedophile.

After their first kiss, Dallon had gone straight back to his apartment, pulled out his laptop and hesistantly typed "age of consent nevada" into Google. He'd bitten his lip and muttered "Dammit." under his breath when he read, "The age of sexual consent in the state of Nevada is 16 years of age.".  
Not that he wanted to get Brendon into bed straight away, but.. Well.

It'd been intense make out sessions in either Dallon's car or Dallon's apartment, or Brendon's room before his parents got home, for 5 months. Dallon had very early on decided that that was the limit. No further touching. Everytime Brendon started rutting against Dallon in an attempt to get off, Dallon had pulled away, placed a steadying hand on Brendon's hip and whispered, "Not yet, baby."

Brendon's 16th birthday was a month away, and he'd started pushing the limits with Dallon. For a while, it had been getting increasingly harder for Dallon to say no (something else had also been getting increasingly harder, in a more literal sense) and two weeks before Brendon's birthday, as they were once again fused together by the lips on Dallon's bed, Brendon grinding his hips against Dallon. As usual, Dallon pulled away and was just about to say no, when Brendon huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes and said in an annoyed tone, "Seriously Dallon, they're not gonna put you in jail for touching me two weeks before I turn sixteen." Dallon blinked and said in a weak, not very convincing voice, "But it's still illegal..". Brendon rolled his eyes, "Who's gonna find out? No one's gonna walk in here, I'm not telling anyone, you're not telling anyone, just get over yourself, honestly.". He pulled Dallon down for another kiss, and after struggling with himself for a good 30 seconds, Dallon decided to throw his limitations overboard.

He started tugging at Brendon's shirt, eventually getting it over his head and throwing it on the floor. He took a moment to take in Brendon's messed up hair, his pink and plump lips, and his pale, smooth chest. The boy truly was gorgeous.  
Brendon grabbed the hem of Dallon's shirt and whimpered, Dallon pulled it over his head, and leaned down to kiss him again. 

Brendon started fumbling with Dallon's belt, managed to clink it open before Dallon took his hands away and shook his head with a crooked smile. He pecked Brendon's lips once again, before starting downwards, placing soft kisses on his chest and stomach. Brendon sucked in a breath and let it out shakily when Dallon started kissing and licking below his navel, and started working on his fly with experienced fingers.

"Damn skinny jeans." Dallon muttered under his breath when they got stuck at Brendon's knees. Brendon giggled and helped him pull them off, eventually kicking them to the floor.

Dallon decided that Brendon looked the most gorgeous liked this. On Dallon's bed, hair all mussed, lips swollen, chest flushed and heaving, cock obviously straining against his boxers and legs slightly spread. He whimpered when Dallon slowly pulled down the underwear and dropped it on the floor, before settling himself between Brendon's legs. He looked up at Brendon with an amused grin. Brendon raised an eyebrow and said, "What now?". Dallon shrugged and said, "You're just pretty well-hung for a 15 year old, 's all." in a light, airy tone. Brendon huffed and swatted at the side of his head, Dallon giggled and kissed the inside of Brendon's thigh.

Brendon whimpered and breathed heavily as Dallon got closer to hard and almost leaking cock. When Dallon lightly bit at the soft flesh, he jerked, bucking his hips and muttering, "Shit." under his breath. Dallon smirked and nosed at the base of his dick, before grapping it and licking a broad stripe up the length. Brendon moaned loud and unhinged, and tangled his fingers in Dallon's hair, pushing his legs further apart when Dallon sucked the head into his mouth.

Dallon knew it probably wasn't going to be long, so he tried his best to make Brendon last by going slow and not sucking too hard when he started taking Brendon's length into his mouth. Brendon was moaning, writhing and bucking underneath him, Dallon sat up on his knees and placed both hands on Brendon's hips. He started bobbing his head up and down, mindful of his teeth and skillful with his tongue, and Brendon tightened his hands in Dallon's hair. Swearwords and moans and whimpers were flowing from his mouth, and Dallon silently smiled at how loud Brendon was.

Dallon started sucking hard and taking Brendon in deep, hollowing his cheeks and using almost all the tricks he'd learned in his time. When he brought a finger down to rub at Brendon's entrance as well, Brendon's fingers tightened completely in Dallon's hair and he lout out a sound balancing on the edge of being a scream as he came down Dallon's throat. Dallon pulled him through it, doing his best to swallow it all and not drool too much.

"Fuck." Brendon said between heavy breaths as Dallon laid down next to him. Dallon smirked and asked, "Worth waiting for?". Brendon blew out air and moved to sit on top of Dallon, straddling his thighs. "Your turn. But you're gonna have to guide me through it." he said.


End file.
